The Seven Deadly Sins and Heavenly Virtues
by tigersbrokefree
Summary: I did a prompt request on my tumblr for people to pick out a character and either a sin or a virtue, this is what I have thus far. Each chapter will be titled with the following and they mostly from LoK but I have a few with AtLA. I'll put the sin/virture in the title and have the character to the section. It's rated M because of most of the sins are a bit heavy, specifically Wrath
1. Wrath

**A/N- Alright so this is the one that is NSFW type writing. It's smut for the most part but dives into the pure form of the sin Wrath. It's a letter to Mako from Asami. I'm warning you now if you can't take any form of twisted sexual deviancy then DO NOT READ and go to another chapter. This was a request and I complied. You've been warned. Also if any one has a tumblr and you want to make a request, go to: " cidhighwind00andkorra . tumblr . com".  
**

* * *

**Wrath**

_Dear Mako,_

_It's a funny thing, having you're heart broken. It's like a slow decent, like falling from the sky just waiting for the impact to completely shatter every ounce of your life. That's what you did to me. You lifted me so high off the ground and then without warning, you just dropped me. I left my father for you all. For YOU. I tried to silence my own selfish needs and befriend Korra. Did anyone even care that I was hurting so badly on the inside? Did you care? No. Because you were too busy drooling over Korra. I was worried too about her when she was kidnapped, and I'm not going to deny that, but when she returned and she was safe—it was every waking minute, "Korra needs this, Korra needs that". Honestly Mako, how far is your head up your firebending ass? Well, before you even stop reading this, I want to tell you something. I'm done being broken, I'm done crying and regretting meeting you and lamenting over every aspect of my life that had been turned up side down. Why? Because it's something that you could never see. I can take care of myself, Mako. And that's exactly what I did. That night, you know, when Korra got her bending back, well after being sick and tired of seeing you both practically fucking each other right in front of me, I made a decision. You see, as you're reading this, I've already had my taste of revenge. I'm pretty sure you know the taste I'm referring to, you're girlfriend's bittersweet cum that ran down my throat as she screamed a name, what was it again? That's right. Not yours. I'll tell you exactly how I went about it. _

_Korra was asleep in her room, she looked so peaceful with that red scarf of your cradled in her arms. I'll tell you one thing, Korra is a heavy sleeper, but you already know this. I slid the scarf right out of her hands, so slowly to not disturb her. In fact, I was surprised… she didn't even wake until I had finished tying the knot around her wrist on those cast-iron bars. She looked up at me, confused…still in her daze of the disturbed sleep. She asked what I was doing, and of course I told her…well I didn't necessarily 'tell' her. I'll just explain it. _

_I crawled in between her legs as I saw her deep blue eyes widened with uncertainty. "Asami, what are you doing?" she asked me again. I said nothing. I leaned forward as I held onto her bound hands while she kept asking me over and over. I let my lips cease her inquiry, finding a smile curl in the corners of my mouth as she tried shying away. Of course I had to hold her face, it was getting harder to let my tongue graze over her bottom lip. I remembered a time where she pouted those full pinks at you, so I bit down on the bottom. It wasn't too hard, don't worry, only a little bit of blood came from it, and I licked it clean. "Asami—please s-stop!" she sang in defiance. I said nothing. Instead I found the hem of her shirt as I moved my way down. I lifted it, seeing the toned stomach of her abs in the moonlight. I get why she was better than me, with a body like this, I'm surprised I wasn't head over heels for Korra. Anyways, as she squirmed under my weight, I let my tongue run up with the rising shirt. Let me tell you one thing, seeing her full tits up close was a real eye-opener. As I dragged my nails down her sides, I notice her nipples getting hard. Even her back arched slightly as I worked my way up, biting my way up to those delicious darkened buds. "Asami—please—unnmph—"That last poorly stated word, well it wasn't much of a word after I began to suck down on her tit, and in return, I heard a bit of a moan escape. As I looked up, I saw the twisted fear in her eyes. Another grin crossed my lips as I released my teeth. I pulled back, bringing my nails once more down her sides until I met the bind of her pants. This is where the fun started, so I hope you're still reading this. You see, every half-assed squirm Korra made, I started to notice something. She wasn't really fighting back. Still reading? Good. _

_I removed her pants, actually, if you look over by the door, they should be lying around there. Anyways, we're getting sidetracked. I parted her legs, fairly impressed how clean shaven she was. Again though, I felt no real fight as I took her left leg and rested it over my shoulder. I notice another thing. Now I'm no waterbender, but you're girlfriend was wet. Every time she whimpered, "Asami please." Her pussy was telling me otherwise. So what did I do? I took my two fingers, the middle and index to be exact and I brought them to her lips. It was a small fight once more, but it really wasn't long until I felt her tongue slightly hesitate before her salvia gave the added lubrication I was looking for. Slow I brought them down, I let them trail lightly down between her cleavage, you know how perfectly they squeeze together, well between her rampant breaths and tightening stomach, I kept going down. Now my all time favorite was this; she slightly seized as my fingertips pressed down over her clit. "A-Asami—don't do—" she tried saying again. Once more I kept silent. I pressed down, beginning a slow circulation as the 'pleads' continued. I could hear her breaths rising and falling even quicker. They practically stopped once I lowered my mouth, letting my tongue and mouth envelop her as my fingers parted her own hot lips that were practically screaming my name. Don't worry, we'll get to that part. As my tongue was flicking at her strings, I could feel her fighting against her hips as they began to rock. Mmm, Mako seriously, I really was starting to understand why you picked Korra. I mean fuck, literally, I couldn't believe I was starting to actually enjoy myself with YOUR girlfriend. I guess I really don't need to go in the taste, but I will say it was one of the best things that had ever met my taste-buds. Well I let my fingers slide down her eager lips, flooding with a silent (for now) scream of yearning. "G-God—Asami—P-Please—I can't do this—" My reply was only in the form of me plunging my fingers inside. I mean Mako, seriously? How small is your dick? Korra was tight—too tight. Maybe this was why she was so fucking easy. Every little pathetic whimper of disobedience was only reminding my utter hatred I have for you. I could feel her dripping down my wrist as my hand commanded her breaths (at a first), at a slow rate. The heat that tightened around my fingers was almost too hot. I looked up as my tongue continued to dance, only to see Korra's hands gripping tightly at your scarf. Her knuckles were practically white as I began pushing inside of her even harder. I massaged against her inner-walls as I watched those perfect tits beginning to bounce. (I still can't tell you how funny it was seeing the Avatar completely powerless. ) Her legs were shaking against my shoulders (probably as much as you're hands are shaking the pages of this letter), but it's okay, she ended up parting them even more as her hips bucked harder against my hand. I let my nails dig into her flesh, bringing out another moan. "Hnnnngh—" well I'm no good with describing sound, but maybe if you fucked Korra a little more you'd know that sound. It was as I began going even faster, I saw her creased brow that was fighting against her lust succumb. They were now begging me, as well as her voice. Her moans were getting louder as I heard the bedframe beginning to shriek. These watertribe folk really need to grease up these hinges, because I was certain it was either going to break or she was going to wake the whole place. "A-Asami-" her voice quivered with hunger, "P-Pleas-e-e-" I'm sure in your hothead you're probably thinking that this was when she was again asking me to stop, nope. "—harder!" she screamed as she pulled down on your scarf. Actually, between her moans and escaping breaths, I think I heard its fabric rip. _

_Well, I looked up to Korra, and met her eyes. I wanted to see it, see that so-called "love" she reciprocated to you, that love that you pretended to have for me, and ripped from my heart. I pushed inside harder, curving my fingertips forward only to cause her head to thrash as her back arched. I fucked her, Mako, in a manner that brought the sweat dripping down her chest and stomach as her muscles tightened in her submission. "Asami-Asami-" she cried out over and over as I felt her reaching her peak, that climax that I was pushing her towards the edge, the cliff that you thought you were the only one who could. You know what I did? I stopped. I pulled my mouth away and fingers away from her pussy as her eyes shot open. She didn't need to say anything because the look of shame said enough. Why shame? Because I could see she didn't want me to stop, Mako. The way her shallow breaths were, and how much the bed was shaking under her quivering—beseeching—body, no, she didn't need to say one goddamn thing. Sound familiar? Maybe how you didn't even bother saying one damn thing to me, only to let me figure it out? Well fuck you._

I moved from between her legs, seeing her breaking slowly as I looked down at her. She didn't move, didn't say on fucking thing. You know what I did? I untied her. Take a look at your scarf Mako, because I wiped your girlfriends cum with it. The fact that you're still reading this makes me question the kind of guy you are. You just love to watch people get destroyed while you get everything you want. Well I have news for you, fucking YOUR girlfriend, was as sorry as me actually feeling hurt by you. It was pathetic, just like you.

_-Asami S._

_P.S- The next time you're inside of her, just remember something, I was there and I know Korra will never be satisfied by you because she'll still be wishing it was me._

The papers fell from his shaking hands as he the cries and sobs filled his ears from the destroyed form beside him. Even the fires he produced held no caliber to the unrelenting rage and fury that swarmed inside. "I-I'm g-going to—kill—her—" he forced through his clenched jaw, its tightened grip enough to crack his very teeth as he looked down to the crimson scarf that lied on the floor. He could barely move, barely see anything as his entire body writhed in a claustrophobic temperament or hatred. He narrowed his eyes, seeing at the tail of his scarf, a deepened red lipstick stain mixed with a pallid substance. He belted a violent scream as his hands grabbed at his hair, pulling down as he collapsed to his knees. Their cries filled the room, broken and dismal as the love they had was dropped from the heavens and crashed down into the licking flames of hell.


	2. Charity

**A/N- Told from the LT.'s POV, Charity is also a virtue that proves a difficult trait to hold, especially if you've been screwed over by people who are closed to you.  
**

* * *

**Charity **

I stood beside him, every step of the way. Amon's dream—his vision—was pure, it was uplifting, and gave hope to all of us whom have suffered under bending rule. Amon wasn't just a leader to me, he was a friend—someone I cared deeply for and new that even though all praised his revelation, he was alone. He had saved me from the Triple Threat Triads, and reached out his hand out to help me stand. He said, "You don't need to be afraid anymore, walk with me and I will show you the light." It was in the moment my hand met his, I vowed to myself that my life was now his. He told me to shed the name I once had, and begin a new. To be called his "Lieutenant", meant that I would be his protector, I would be his anchor, and I would be his shadow that never left his side. Even in the midst of all that questioned Amon's nature in our brotherhood, never did I let my devotion falter. For every challenge that faced Amon, it was I who absorbed the impact. Even in my failures and his disapproval, I never gave up. His scolding words only opened his heart to mine, showing me his fear and doubt that lingered behind his mask, and I would stand strong and accept my punishment, but never would I turn away. His loss was mine, his drive directed my steps, and his will was my own. I left no room for judgment, because he understood me, and I, him. Even though now, from his crushing deceit, I can feel it in my dwindling heartbeat the earnest truth I had vowed to myself, my life _is_ his. I don't hate you, Amon, but I wish I had the strength to show you that I meant not in my harsh words. I gave everything to you, and I always will. If you can feel these words that leave my last breath…

"I forgive you, my dear friend".


	3. Envy

**A/N- Sokka's POV for Envy. This is one I actually want to do a few more with but I'm waiting for requests. If you guys have any character suggestions, send me a message on my tumblr (I frequent that more than FFnet).  
**

* * *

**Envy**

It's not fair. I can fight too. I don't need to rely on some _magical_ power to help others…but they are the ones who get the praise. My own sister looms over Aang—practically drooling as she encourages his childish strengths and prowess, but I'm seen as only a hindrance. Why? Because I can't make stupid rocks float? Because I can't send a dumb breeze? Because I can't make a puddle splash? Because it takes me _longer _to make a fire? They rely too much on their bending and forget what basic survival is! It's not fair! Why am I the jokester, while they all reap an effortless glory? Sometimes I wonder if Toph can hear my heart beating heavily every single time I "get in the way". I want that recognition. I want these villages to see that you don't need bending to stand up and fight. I want…I want to be the savior for once. I want to be respected like my father. To wear my war-paint and be feared, not mocked…but no—because the Avatar will save them. While Aang can control the very forces of nature, I only have a boomarang that only comes back every once in a while. It's not fair. I can fight too. Jerks.


	4. Gluttony

**A/N- This is told from Pema's POV over Tenzin. This request was actually a difficult one to write considering _who_ Tenzin is as a character.  
**

* * *

**Gluttony-**

Something I've noticed about my husband is this, his meditation binges. I love Tenzin, unconditionally—but he has a habit of leaving himself in the pavilion hours on end after meetings with the council. He comes home frustrated—irate—about Tarlokk's outburst and unrelenting strive to gain power of Republic City and fumes. I can't help but wonder if a monk can go overboard with meditation—actually, I _know_ they can. Tenzin can't deal with certain issues—our marriage has proven that he can't handle stress. Perhaps it's _because_ he's a monk he feels he needs to banish all negative emotions—but then they bottle up. It's almost like he gets drunk off of this once calming practice and thrives on it. I watch him from afar, because I know he isn't simply dowsing himself in absence from the world—he's not harming himself—but he is running away. He's abusing its definition to escape what he needs to face. I can't help if Aang shared this trait with him. I would never ask Tenzin to _stop_—but he needs to realize what he is doing is too much. He needs to face that darker side of his temper. We all know what a handful our children can be, and with the baby on the way he's hiding in the pavilion. Heck—even Korra had asked me about it, and Howl too. I remember there was a night I had woken up, and Tenzin was nowhere to be found. After checking around the temple, I saw him, bathed in the light of the moon in his lotus position. At first I thought he had fallen asleep, because even me lightly shaking him proved no success in pulling him back into the real world. Never in my life did I think I'd be _concerned_ about my husband…meditating. Believe me, it's a bizarre notion, but it's the truth. I'll have to have a word with him…


	5. Greed

**A/N- Azula's POV for Greed. Comes in many form, not always material possession.  
**

* * *

**Greed-**

My father is a moron, my country is full of idiots, and my brother is pathetic. So why do I want power? It's not that I want _power_—I want to be noticed. I have been hiding under the shadow of my father and chasing the steps of my brother since I was born. When will they _see _me? Perhaps it's because of my abrasive nature—ha ha—well what can you do? I say that with a stern face. All I have ever wanted was love—and then that idiot father of mine banished the ONLY person who ever noticed me…but she didn't really _love_ me. I want to strangle the life out of Zuzu—because he stole the attention. All of the attention that should be on ME. What moron do I need to kill for people to realize that I'm not just some psychotic-firebending-princess? Oh—what's that Zuko? You dropped something…it was you're honor. Ha ha ha…that idiot. I guess it's something though, walking down the streets of the Fire Nation and having the eyes of my kingdom shy away—at least it's some sort of attention. I could stop being like _this_, but would that change anything? Maybe it isn't _love _that I crave. I love being noticed—I yearn for any attention—I guess it really doesn't matter how I get it. Attention is my wealth—my fortune—my rite. I'll take it any way, any how. I guess I am a little insane. It's tiring really. Keeping up this _image_. But I'll do it, I'll do it because I _have_ to. It's the only way I know I'm alive. I'll keep pushing forward because without that attention—I'd die. I…I need to be seen, I need to be heard, I need to leave an impression…ANY impression. And I'll get it. I always do. It's mine to take, and it's mine to own. All of it. I want your eyes on me—not just from the Fire Nation—but the world. Give it to me…

I wonder if I would have turned out this way if mom were still around…I hate you, dad.


	6. Lust

**A/N- This is through Korra's POV, but relates to Makorra and Korrasami. Korrasami because I think we all know I ship the living hell out of them...anyways, here you go:  
**

* * *

**Lust**

**Makorra-**

That infuriating firebending jerk! Why did he kiss me back? I can still _taste _him. His soft lips that were even more delicious than I thought they could be. I could feel his heartbeat on the tip of his tongue as it slid over mine, a taste that only left me starving. I'm sorry Bolin, I truly am…but I can't help it. The way his auburn eyes gleams, the way the sweat rolls down his defined collar bone during training, and how every flame only heats my core. God damnit Mako, why do you do this to me? I close my eyes and I see yours. I take a breath and I smell your musk. I can feel you on my skin. Hear you voice in my head. Taste you on my lips. I shouldn't have kissed you, because now I only want more. I wish I had never met you, and I wish you would never leave me. Ever time your eyes meets mine, I can _feel_ you looking deep inside, and it drives me crazy. You've imprinted yourself in my thoughts that nothing else matters. You know the power you have over me, I gave you the upper-hand the moment our lips met, and now what? I'm left in the dark, wondering if you're going through the same thing that I am. I want to savor your taste, and revel in the warmth of your arms. I want to please you, pleasure you in any way you could want, but I can't…it don't mean I'll ever stop wanting you.

**Korrasami-**

That moment. That very moment she had water dripping down her form, as she stepped out of the pool, something _changed_. I wonder what she sounds like in her rapture of arousal? Her voice is like a heavenly choir, singing deep within my soul baring a heat I have never felt before. Why am I thinking this? I can't get her flawless figure out of my mind. Her raven locks that flow like the waves, bringing out her emerald eyes in such a luminance that is almost blinding. It sent a shiver down my spine that moment she asked if she could take me for a spin. It was as the engine roared, so did my heart. I want to taste her tongue on mine, and make her sweat and moan, calling out _my_ name in a rampant rate as her body is melting into mind. There it goes again, those heated breaths escaping my lungs as they scream for the lost air. I want to run my hands over every inch of her body, exploring the curves of her breasts and feel the shivers of her body as I let my tongue venture further. I want to know what you sound like, Asami. I want to hold you close and let ecstasy thrive inside your body like you do for me every time you look at me. I want to hear your breaths escalate, almost in suffocation as I let my fingers dance inside. I want you to kiss me, make me call out your name, and surrender my being to you completely. _That moment_. You did this to me. You left me breathless. You sent my mind in a whirlwind, with the turn of that key. I want you, Asami…I want to know that you've brought a storm raging within me, that could only be quelled by your touch…only by the touch of your crimson lips will this force within cease.


	7. Sloth

**A/N- This is from Bolin's POV. I love Bolin, don't get me wrong, but I had to fit his character to the sin Sloth. For those who aren't familiar with the sin, Sloth isn't Gluttony, it's severe depression and often leads to suicide. If you like Bolin, please keep in mind once more that I love him and I know he isn't a weak individual. Like I said before, these are all requests from my followers who did the pairing and I just wrote it.  
**

* * *

**Sloth-**

Over and over and over, I just keep cracking these half-witted _jokes_…why? Maybe because that's all I'm good for, right? The earthbender _cracking_ jokes—get it? Cause I sure as hell do. Good for you, Mako, you got your girl. I figured if I keep making these stupid jokes I'd be able to laugh off how completely miserable I am. It was bad enough having to see them kiss, but every day that passed I watched them get closer, and Korra's attention from me fall from my hands like grains of sand. I couldn't hold on to her, and now I can barely hold onto myself. I can will the solid ground beneath my feet to provide strength, but it's starting to feel like every bend I make is just a reminder that I'm still alive and still alone. My once solid heart that I tried so damn hard to match my stout body is turning into dust. Why Korra? Why him? He treated you like garbage, worse than the crap we used to eat—and you still wanted _him_? Now every second I see you two reveling in your happiness, it's like you're rubbing it in my face that I have _no one_. I can't do anything right. I'm just the funny guy of the team. Just some jackass who can't even say the right things—I can't believe I said that to _her_! You still have you're airbending? What was I thinking? Great job, Bolin. I don't even know why I've stuck around…it's a waste of time thinking one day Korra will just magically appear in my arms and tell me she loves me. I can't keep doing this—I can't. I wish I could just rip the ground up and have the earth swallow me whole, and I doubt _she_ would even notice. Every single day is a waking reminder that I'm alone…well not completely…Asami's probably right there with me. Ha—another joke. She's a lot stronger than I am. I'm pathetic. I guess I'm not even laughing with myself, just _at_ myself. Ha..ha..ha…


	8. Temperance

**A/N- This is told from Asami's POV for the Virture Temperance, for those don't know this is usually one of the hardest virtues for anyone to hold in the terms of love and putting others before yourself.  
**

* * *

**Temperance-**

I watched her run out the door. I saw the defeat in her cerulean eyes that came after Katara said there was nothing she could do to bring back her bending. Why didn't _I _go after her? Was it because Mako beat me to it, or I realized that no matter what, _they_ are the ones that are supposed to be together. Ever since the day I had met Korra, there was a little hum in the back of my mind—a quieted tune grew louder every moment I was near her—it's vibrations began to tickle every part of me with its rising volume—and when I admitted to Mako _I liked Korra_, it became a symphony. It was when my mind began to backtrack, flooding my thoughts with vivid memories of every moment I had with her; her ceremony, the pool, the racetrack, and even more when Naga had cause me to fall on top of her. I never realized it, but every pro-bending match and practice, my sights never stayed on Mako—my attention was stolen by Korra's movements, the sheer grace and beauty she displayed as she danced in the ring, only to have me completely spellbound from afar. A part of me knew I was never truly mad at Mako for their kiss, but only heartbroken by the realization I would never know what her lips felt like on my own.

I had always noticed the way they look at each other, the evident chemistry that burned brightly between them. The determination and honesty that came from Mako's auburn irises as he watched over her, near and far. What they have is _real—_something plausible and genuine. Mako can give Korra everything she's ever needed in someone; stability, assurance, devotion, and love that would never sway. Could I? It doesn't matter anymore. I wish to be out there now, holding her in my arms and telling her she was going to be okay. I want to dry those beautiful eyes and give her comfort, and tell her—it doesn't matter…she has Mako. It's what he's always wanted—what she's always wanted. They'll be happy together—I know they will, and it's all I want for Korra. She deserves it. I remember when Ikki said that Korra liked Mako, I could see it in her eyes that she was scared I'd hate her, but how could I? I saw how much she brightened every time Mako would look her way, or they'd fall into perfect synch during their matches and practice at the arena, and I could see she was happy. The feelings I have for Korra will stay buried, locked away in the deepest parts of my heart, because no matter what I _want_—because what I want the most is for Korra to keep smiling. I rather be her friend and have her in my life than even fathom what life would now be like without her. I'll restrain myself—I'll keep restraining the truth that lies behind my eyes, that—that I will never say the three words I want to whisper over her lips. As long as they have each other…than that's all that matters to me. I'll give them my blessing, and make sure that Korra knows that I'm always going to be her friend—that I could never hate her, and I wish for their happiness to never end.


End file.
